Fancy Pants
Fancy Pants Man, referred to as Fancy Pants in Newgrounds Rumble ''and ''Indie Game Battle, is a character from the Fancy Pants Adventures ''series. He is a kind-hearted stick figure who loves adventure and frequently defends his hometown of Squiggleville. Background Fancy Pants Man lives in Squiggleville. He enjoys exploring, though that occasionally leads him into trouble. His adventuring lead to Fancy landing on Angry Penguin when he was sleeping, causing him to attack Fancy. In ''Fancy Pants Adventures 2, he is playing a game of Fancy Golf. The Mayor of Squiggleville gave him an ice cream cone as a reward, but it was stolen by Angry Rabbit. Fancy Pants Man goes after him to retrieve it. In the third game, he is awoken by the Mayor who alerts him that the King's royal tub has been stolen by Angry Pirates. He travels through Squiggleville to the baththub, removing the plug and sucking the pirates down the drain. This angers the captain, the rainbow-bearded Captain Manly Beard. He begins to rant but is distracted by Kabootle the Cat and starts petting it. Kabootle is owned by Fancy Pants' sister, Cutie Pants, and she gets angry with Manly Beard for petting Kabootle. She knocks him out, and the Bathtub Pirates take her away, making her their new leader. Fancy Pants chases to pirates from Squiggleville to the Pirate's Lagoon. At the Pirate's Lagoon, he raids their ship and fights off Manly Beard's former crew. He finds Cutie Pants enjoying life as the crew's new captain and refuses to go with find, dropping him into a dungeon with Manly Beard. Drunk and depressed, Manly Beard requests Fancy Pants to find The Mystical Beard Dye of Norris so he can dye his beard and get his crew to respect him. Fancy Pants retrieves it from an ancient temple and returns to the ship. Cutie Pants is being attacked by ninjas and declares that she doesn't want to be the captain anymore. Manly Beard, with his beard now colored brown, interrupts Fancy Pants fighting of the ninjas and challenges him to a fight, though he is defeated. Cutie Pants apologizes to her brother and Fancy Pants gives her a piggy-back ride home. In Super Fancy Pants Adventure, he is alerted by Cutie Pants that their world has changed after a rainstorm. She lost Kabootle during the storm. They later find him in the caverns below, along with a giant pen that Fancy uses as a weapon. They exist the ruins, and a woman tells them that their house was the only one not washed away by the storm. On top of that, there is a nearby volcano that is currently active. He discovers Squiggleville in ruins, fending off ink monsters along the way. With the pen, he removes the ink blocks and monsters near the town for the residents. He journeys through a cave, the supposed source of the ink, fighting off a giant monster of ink and plugging the ink's source. The mayor requests Fancy Pants to search for the pirates to lend him a ship to top the volcano. He finds Captain Manly Beard and his crew fighting off ink monsters. The crew became a group of sky pirates, inspired by the storm sweeping their ships into tree, and they sail to the volcano in return for Fancy Pants rescuing them. At the volcano, he finds it overflowing with ink and infested with ink monsters, and comes across two platforms made of paper. As he looks over the paper's cliff, someone pushes him into the ink below. The ink acts a portal, throwing Fancy onto a giant real world desk. The creature reveals itself to be a clone of Fancy made of ink. The two engage in battle, and Fancy Pants is victorious. The creatures transforms into a pile of ink and tosses Fancy off the desk. Fancy finds a piece of paper with a portal and goes into it, leaving the game into a cliffhanger. Character Profiles '''Newgrounds Rumble-'''Cordially invited to Free Ice Cream Day in the realm of Newgrounds, Fancy Pants Man couldn't help but grab the nearest portal over. But he'll quickly soon discover that Newgrounds is not a land of niceties or free ice cream. Newgrounds Rumble Fancy Pants is a playable character in Newgrounds Rumble. ''He was added in ''Newgrounds Rumble's second release. In his story, he was innocently enticed into Newgrounds over the promise of free ice cream. When He arrives in Newgrounds, he is attacked by Samurai Asshole. Overcoming the enraged samurai in battle, Fancy assumes that this was a planned attack, and continues to fight until he finds the truth. This leads him to battle against P-Bot. After defeating him, he hacks into P-Bot's memory files and finds that "Free Ice Cream Day" was a trap planned by Newgrounds leaders to destroy anything innocuous, and ends up fighting Hank. He finally encounters the leaders of Newgrounds: Pico and Nene. He is outnumbered at first, but is joined in battle by Piconjo, who understands Fancy's trouble as he spent his childhood as a stick figure. In his ending, Fancy returns home, angered by the cruelty of Newgrounds. As he enters the portal, he vows to never return, fearing the violent nature that Newgrounds awakened within him. Fancy-pants_big.png|Fancy Pants Man, as he originally appeared in Fancy Pants Adventure. FancyNGR.png|Fancy Pants, as he appears in Newgrounds Rumble. fancypencil.png|Fancy Pants using a pencil in Fancy Pants Adventures 2 fancypantsrumble.png|Fancy Pants using a pencil in Newgrounds Rumble. fpspider.png|A Spider, as it appears in Fancy Pants Adventures spider.png|The Spider, as it appears in Newgrounds Rumble. ''Mirror's Edge 2D'' Fancy Pants Man makes a cameo appearance in Mirror's Edge 2D. Indie Game Battle Fancy Pants was going to appear as a playable character in Indie Game Battle, but the game was canceled before he was added to the game. Category:Characters from the Fancy Pants Adventures series Category:Fancy Pants Adventures Category:Newgrounds Category:Newgrounds Rumble Category:2000s